Iron Patriot (armor)
Iron Patriot is an amalgam of Iron Man's armor and Captain America's colors. Appearances ''Iron Man 3 After the Battle in New York, Rhodey had an upgraded armor by A.I.M. and painted in a red, silver, and blue patriotic design dubbed Iron Patriot, and becomes the US Army's top soldier to dangerous fights overseas, particularly against the Ten Rings. However the new suit immediately became the source of laughter from Tony Stark and the media due to its paint job. The Iron Patriot was used to find two possible transmission sources, both in Pakistan but were both dead ends. The second one however was a ruse to kidnap the Iron Patriot for Aldrich Killian. Rhodey (still wearing the armor) was taken to Killian's base were he used his Extremis powers to force Rhodey out of it, so that the suit could be used as part of Killian's plans. Eric Savin used the armor to enter . Once aboard, he killed the presidential guard and kidnapped President Matthew Ellis. Savin took off the armor, and locked Ellis inside. The armor then flew Ellis to Killian's base at the Miami port. Ellis was chained up inside the armor, but was rescued by Rhodes. When Ellis was rescued, Rhodes reclaimed the armor. Ultimate Spider-Man Norman Osborn's Iron Patriot armor appear in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man Season 2 episode "Second Chance Hero". While on a stakeout to make sure that Osborn doesn't regress back to Green Goblin, Spider-Man finds Osborn in his Iron Patriot armor. Spider-Man follows Iron Patriot to a rooftop where he ends up fighting the Frightful Four. After the Frightful Four are defeated, Spider-Man states that Iron Patriot still isn't considered an actual hero where Spider-Man states that S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't convinced that he hasn't turned over a new leaf. During the altercation, the TV screen that J. Jonah Jameson is broadcasting on falls and is caught by Iron Patriot while Spider-Man saves the people. Nick Fury gives orders to Spider-Man to bring in Iron Patriot. When Spider-Man confronts Iron Patriot, they are attacked by Doctor Octopus's Spider-Soldier robots. During the fight, it turned out that Doctor Octopus had finished Osborn's plans of a Spider-Soldier army. Iron Patriot has Spider-Man get Harry Osborn out of his lab. Iron Patriot catches the falling elevator that Spider-Man and Harry are on. ''Avengers Assemble'' The Iron Patriot armor appears as one of Iron Man's Iron Legion drones that harasses the Red Skull in "Exodus". It's also part of the Iron Legion drones hijacked by Ultron to fight Steve Rogers in "Avengers Disassembled" and later Tony Stark in "The Ultimates". Known Wearers *James Rhodes *Eric Savin *President Ellis *Norman Osborn Powers and Abilities Equipment Both versions of Iron Patriot armor has a computer system with extensive sensor systems, Global Positioning System, in-armor communicator\phone, repulsors installed on each hand, and Thruster Boots. The movie version also has a shoulder-mounted gatling gun and various concealed weaponry. Weaknesses The Iron Patriot armor was shown to be vulnerable to extreme heat. When Aldrich Killian's Extremis powers heat the suit, the armor opened itself. Gallery Iron Patriot Vinylmation.jpg Eric-savin-in-iron-patriot-armor.jpeg Iron Man's Armors.jpg IP.jpg IronPatriot-AIM.jpg IronPatriotEllis.jpg Marvelteamupironpatriot.png Ultimatespidermanpatriot.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-21-19h02m43s198.png Trivia *In the comics, the Iron Patriot armor was used by Norman Osborn. However, it would eventually be used by Rhodey as well, before he returned to using the War Machine. As of currently, the Iron Patriot moniker is used by Dr. Tari Yinsen, the daughter of Ho Yinsen. Category:Weapons Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Objects Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Marvel Comics Category:Iron Man